A communication service such as a Push to Talk (PTT) service provides ways by which two or more users may engage in communication. Users may request permission to transmit a communication (e.g., traditionally by pressing a button). An evolving type of critical communication service is referred to as Mission Critical Push To Talk over LTE (MCPTT). MCPTT supports an enhanced PTT service that is suitable for mission critical scenarios and is based upon 3GPP Evolved Packet System (EPS) services. MCPTT primarily targets providing a critical communication service for such organizations associated with public safety, transportation, utilities, industrial or nuclear plant operations.